Walking in the Radiant Garden
by True Rai
Summary: Rai comes to find out what his purpose is as well as another keyblade wielder that will be joining. Of course you get to meet Leon and the gang. Will the two keyblade wielders face an enemy together.


Walking into the Radiant Garden

I landed in a world where it looked more like a village. Walking into town square where a young man in black with a long wide sword. Leaning on the wall with his eyes close in reflection. I started walking past him when his blade blocked me like a toll booth. Looking at him with his blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. "You're new, where did you come from?" he asked. I thought I'd humor him, "I came from another world on my vessel." His face remained firm and serious. Everything moved fast as he attacked but I blocked with my keyblade. "How many wielders are there?" He'd ask. "I do not know." I answered. He withdrew his blade, "What is your name?" "Rai, what's yours?" I asked. "Cloud, Merlin should see you." Cloud said.

He led me to a old fashion house, "See you Rai." Spoke Cloud. Opening the door and saw a few people inside. A blonde man with a gruffy mug and dressed casual. A tall woman with long brown hair and wearing a pink dress and boots. A man with long black hair with a scar, wearing a black jacket with a white shirt and black pants with black shoes. A girl wearing a vest opened with a black and white shirt and tan shorts with white shoes with a headband. There was a long bearded man wearing all blue. Finally was a girl, my height, wavy hay blonde hair, light green eyes, a bomber jet jacket with a white t-shirt and capri cargo pants with white tennis shoes.

"I'm Rai, Cloud said…" I started. The bearded man said, "I'm Merlin, how may I help you?" "I'm keyblade wielder." I stated. Everyone looked at me puzzled. "Oh," I spoke and brought forth my keyblade. "Vi, so here, is also a wielder. I'll teach you both magic." Merlin told me. I looked at the hay blonde, green eyed girl. She squinted an angry look and I blushed embarrassed. Merlin revealed a room upstairs. We were taught four spells: fire, blizzard, thunder, and cure. Once we had it, target practice, still and moving. The guy in black called Leon talked to us about previous keyblade wielders journies. "So we have to stop the heartless and nobodies then." Vi said. Leon nodded and I said, "We might have to lock up some keyholes?" Again he nodded, saying, "You both have a reason to bring peace to the worlds." We both looked at each other and nodded.

My heart felt something I haven't felt in a long time, love. The attraction I was being pulled into by Vi. Did she feel the same way? Leon went off and left us alone. "Where did you come from?" Vi asked me. "Phoecson city," I said and she asked, "How did you escape?" "I don't know," I answered uncertain. " I had to walk around the darkness till a light guided me out." Vi told me. I reached over to pat her on the shoulder. She quickly smacked me away, "I don't need pity, you don't understand me!" Vi shouted, trying to back the tears. "Vi, I…" started then the ground started to shake.

We ran to some pathway where a rock like heartless. She charged with a side slash at it. It swung its arm and knocked her aside. I used fire against it, though it proved ineffective. Vi attacked, left and right constantly. The heartless grabbed her and began to squeeze. Charging and swinging my blade left and right while using blizzard. Its arms were frozen yet her face was starting to turn purple. I sliced its arms and let Vi loose that she was unconscious. Sticking my keyblade into the belly of it and use blizzard. Pulling upward out that it shattered like glass. Rushing over to her and giving her CPR. 'Don't you die on me.' I thought repetitively till she pushed me off her. "What are you doing?!" asking shocked. "Saving you, I didn't want you to die." I said concerned. "Worry about yourself, won't you." She replied coldly. Vi left in a hurry and I sat there thinking, 'Did she think I was trying to kiss her?'

I went back to Merlin and introduced me to everyone else. "Where is Vi, Rai?" Aerith asked. Yuffie quickly said, "You tried to be chivalrous, didn't you?" "Well, he's infatuated with the girl." Cid spoke up. "Hold on," I blurted out, "We weren't a good team up." "You guys have to work together or the worlds will be doomed." Leon told me. I thought what I was going to do as I left.

To be continued???


End file.
